Revancha inesperada
by Junengrey
Summary: Matt es talentoso, famoso,lider de su propia banda y tiene como novia a Sora,tiene todo para ser feliz, pero Sora esta celoza,le molesta tener que compartir el carisma de su novio con sus admiradoras especialmente con Jun, aun que esta brilla x su ausenci
1. Chapter 1

_**Revancha inesperada**_

**Odaiba año 2004-**

Yamato un joven adolescente guapo y popular tiene una novia la que muchos chicos desean tener…Sora Takenouch, pero por culpa de la fama, y por ende las admiradoras del rubio, Sora comenzó a sentir celos y cada vez era más notorio eso desencadeno en Yamato, la necesidad de querer ponerle un alto a la relación, por que por culpa de los celos de Sora, el ya casi no asistía a los ensayos de su banda y por ende tocaban cada vez menos…es que la muchacha ya no quería que el fuera alguien tan publico y su egoísmo no permitía que el cumpliera sus sueños de brillar como músico…y el día prometido no tardo en llegar.

Todo bajo el cielo de una plaza de Odaiba.

-"_Quería hablar contigo Sora"-_Dijo con voz ronca y mirada seria el portador de el emblema de la amistad.

El infantilismo de Sora y la ingenuidad de un pensamiento curcie que tienen las chicas de su edad la llevo a imaginar a su novio sacando una cajita proponiéndole matrimonio…pero la verdad de las cosas es que solo era su imaginación y ella aterrizó y su semblante de soñadora cambio a uno más cuerdo.

-"_¿Qué ocurre Matt?"-_Respondió la aludida

-_"Creo que sería mejor para los dos terminar esta relación"-_Dijo tajante Ishida.

Sora quien quedo en estado de shock, quedo muda por un buen rato...Sora no solo era celosa., también era dependiente emocionalmente eso agregando que llevaba casi 2 años con su novio y que de la noche a la mañana el terminaba con ella bueno, por un lado ella aceptaba que fue un poco aprensiva con el chico, pero por que lo amaba y no quería perderlo como estaba ocurriendo ahora, pero que irónico era el destino, lo que ella hacía como para aplicar una prevención a lo que no quería que sucediera, ese método preventivo solo empero las cosas y las volvió en su contra.

Como era de esperarse la muchacha empezó a llorar, se sentía patética llorando así, muy dentro suyo ella siempre quiso en el caso de que hubiera un fin, ella establecerlo ella no solo lloraba por que lo perdía lloraba porque su orgullo estaba herido, herido por alguien que amo.

Iba a articular palabras para consolarla, pero sabía que eso empeoraría las cosas, que haría incluso que ella provocara un escándalo, que incluso le rogaría que cambiara de opinión y honestamente el no la quería ver suplicante, no quería verla más humillada de lo que ya se sentía así que se marcho mientras ella trataba de secarse las lagrimas.

El no miro atrás, el siguió su camino sin dudas.

Por otro lado Sora estaba sola en aquel parque, e inundada en su tristeza y soledad caminó por inercia a su casa.

Ella miro de reojo un panfleto de esos que están en los edificios llenos de luces, este tenía la imagen de 5 chicos pero uno de ellos le llamo bastante la atención, al parecer era el vocalista ya que era el que más resaltaba en la fotografía, tenía el color de cabello rojizo cobre , su peinado le recordaba mucho a su amigo Taichi, pero este cabello estaba más corto y este chico aparentemente tenía la tez más blanca, no era moreno, como Taichi o Davis...pero de cierto modo tenía un leve parecido con Davis , luego recordó esos ojos y esa cara y dirigió su vista a lo que vendría siendo el pecho, y descubrió algo casi insólito, este chico de la fotografía tenía un tumulto en el pecho y eso indicaba que no era un chico si no una chica.

Sora sabía perfectamente quien era, ella en el año 2002 había sido una de las grandes admiradoras de Yamato, pero desde el año 2003 en adelante había brillado por su ausencia, en un principio causando el alivio de Yamato y Sora, pero transcurriendo el año 2003 y el actual 2004 incluso Yamato empezaba a extrañarle tanta ausencia de su admiradora, esto provocándole enfermos celos a Sora.

Sora no podía creer lo que veía, en la fotografía del grupo en ese gran edificio era exactamente esa admiradora Jun Motomiya la ex admiradora de Matt esa que brillo por su ausencia durante la relación que Sora tubo con Yamato.

Por su parte Yamato llegaba algo cansado a la reunión que tenía con su banda.

-_"Matt menos mal que haz venido, por culpa de tu novia no has podido venir a los ensayo y es justamente ahora cuando más te necesitamos"-_Dijo el tecladista de la banda.

-"¿A_ sí?..¿Cual es el problema"-_Preguntó con su característico cinismo el joven rubio.

-_"No se si te haz enterado, pero hay una nueva banda que esta ganando muchos fans incluso más fans que nosotros y eso no es lo que más nos ah impresionado"-_agregó con tono de preocupación el baterista.

-_"Vaya si no es solo la fama de la banda debe tratarse de una banda buenísima ¿verdad?, tanto así como para superarnos en fans en tan poco tiempo"-_respondió con cinismo Ishida.

-_"No solo se trata de eso, es su vocalista, será mejor que veas sus fotografías yo se que sobretodo TÚ te vas a sorprender"_-aseguró el guitarrista, acercándole un par de fotografías.

Yamato tomo un vaso de agua al tiempo que tomaba las fotografías con flojera y mientras bebía del liquido ojeaba las fotos, ni siquiera pasaron 2 segundos cuando el escupió el agua de su boca cuando vio al vocalista de la banda.

-"_Ella en el año 2002 iba a todos nuestros recitales, era tu supe fan, pero después del año nuevo jamás la volvimos a ver hasta hoy."-_dijo el guitarrista.

-"_sabíamos que la reconocerías, es la hermana de tu amigo Daisuke, era muy insistente contigo y de la noche a la mañana desapareció de tu vista"-_Agrego el baterista.

-_"¿Tienen por lo menos un Demo de la banda?"-_Preguntó todavía incrédulo el chico.

-"_Claro"-_respondió el tecladista mientras abría la pista en su computador personal.

_**-La claridad de mi oscuridad**_

_**Mantengo los ojos abiertos**_

_**La muerte es igual a mi tranquilidad**_

_**Solo puedo darle oportunidad a los muertos**_

_**-el cielo oscuro me llama**_

_**Los dioses de retuercen en su propio dolor**_

_**Soy superior a los que aman **_

_**Morirás aunque tengas queque hacerlo con temor.**_

_**Yo eh surcado mi destino**_

_**A este le eh torcido la mano**_

_**Eh creado un nuevo camino**_

_**Se que no es en vano.**_

Yamato paro la reproducción de la canción realmente estaba impresionado, no solo por la letra y su mensaje, si no la voz de Jun no solo era fantástica, si no bastante masculina, costaba trabajo pensar que quien cantaba era una mujer.

Además la actitud que mostraba Jun en las fotografías ya no era una sonrisa de una niñita insoportable, es más no sonreía en las fotos tenía ese semblante de frialdad y de elegante arrogancia.

Llego incluso a parecerle bonita la chica, pero como ahora estaba entregada a la fama sería muy difícil acercarse a ella, por lo menos como admirador no…si no como artista , pero allí había un detalle, con lo que les gusta inventar a la prensa japonesa estos rumores de amoríos inexistente muchas veces, se haría famoso por una polémica y no era lo que el quería, el deseaba la fama , pero la prefería por sus propios medios, y sin especulaciones estúpidas, Menos ahora que estaba recién saliendo de una relación amorosa .

Continuara


	2. reencuentro forzoso

**Reencuentro forzoso**

**Odaiba año 2004**

Las calles de aquel barrio que vio crecer a los niños elegidos seguía tan ruidosa como siempre, pero había un tumulto de gente en un lugar especifico, en el cuarto piso de un departamento, más bien en el departamento Motomiya, a la salida un montón de periodistas, fotógrafos, camarógrafos y reporteros, estaban amontonados empujándose unos a otros por ser los primeros en estar frente a aquella puerta.

Un chico como de 13 años trato de pasar entre la multitud y nadie lo noto, por que estaban todos muy apretados como para notar que alguien se escurría allí en la zona contraria por que cualquiera de ellos pensaba que era el roce con los demás periodistas en común.

El joven aprovecho que los demás estaban más pendiente de si salía alguien de la puerta que estaba abierta, pero con unos hombres de negro que se anteponían a la entrada de los periodistas hacia el domicilio, y bajo las escaleras corriendo de tal modo que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Finalmente el chico llego a una plaza cercana y encontró a una persona que estaba vestida de tal manera que nadie le pudiera conocer, excepto el que conocía de varios años y es verdad, ella era su hermana Jun Motomiya que nuevamente se había burlado de la prensa que quería entrevistarla o paparasearla.

-"_Vaya veo que lograste engañarlos esta vez hermanito"-_dijo en tono burlesco Jun.

-_"La culpa la tiene tu manager al dar a conocer que nosotros nos juntaríamos"-_se quejo Daisuke Motomiya, quien ya tenía 13 años y llevaba tiempo que no veía a su hermana mayor, por lo menos no la veía en persona hace bastante, por que si era de verla de ver, la veía siempre en la televisión en sus videos clips o en algún afiche de cosméticos o promocionales de su música.

-_"Es verdad que el cometió ese estúpido error pero no dijo donde nosotros nos encontraríamos así que la prensa al ir a mi antiguo domicilio ah perdido el tiempo."_-dijo con una actitud desinteresada.

-_"Bueno supongo que ahora me llevaras al estudio a comer comida rápida para que charlemos y te cuente como van las cosas como siempre"-_comento con aburrimiento el joven de los googles en su cabeza.

-"_No solo eso esta vez, acompáñame y veras"-_Dijo con un tono convencedor la chica que estaba vestida para mantener anonimato.

Ambos se subieron a un auto que estaba cerca, y este los llevo al lugar de destino programado por ambos.

La sala era espaciosa y había una mesa en el centro con una pizza caliente esperándolos.

-_"Veraz, dentro de muy poco nuestro baterista se ira a triunfar al extranjero, y se también que tú haz estado tocando muy bien la batería últimamente, así que te iba a pedir que si fueras parte de nuestra banda."-_dijo sin pausa y sin inmutarse la dueña de los ojos chocolate.

-_"Tu estas definitivamente demente!, no te das cuenta de que yo no soy tan bueno como su ex baterista, solo conseguiré arruinar la banda."-_ exclamo algo aturdido el menor de los Motomiya.

-_"De eso no te preocupes, solo necesitas tocar y lo que te falta, será perfeccionado en los ensayo, y que dices?"-_ su tono se torno bastante manipulador.

-_"Esta bien!!...lo intentare"-_dijo no muy convencido el chico de los googles.

-_"Además nuestro ex baterista me lo pidió, dijo que antes de irse te enseñara los trucos para tocar más rápido en los repliques"-_termino de decir la muchacha mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y tomaba un pedazo de pizza y se lo metía a la boca con intención de comérselo.

-"_Espera!!! ¿El te dijo eso?!!!"_-Exclamo Daisuke sorprendido puesto que el ex baterista de la banda de Jun era su máximo ídolo, de la batería por que el tenía un solo ídolo en general y ese era Taichi.

-_"Si no eres tu ¿Quién más? ¿Eh?-_dijo con un tono de victoria en su voz.

-_"Ya ve, esta bien Hare que el se enorgullezca de haberme recomendado"-_dijo entusiasta el joven mientras se levantaba y se reacomodaba los googles en su cabeza.

-_"V-mon estará muy contento con la noticia"-_menciono Jun.

-_"¿Cuándo empiezo?"_-pregunto saliéndose del trance de felicidad.

-_"Hoy mismo"-_dijo Jun mientras salía de la sala dándole paso a el baterista de la banda de Jun quien entraba al salón.

Jun salio y tomo una moto que tenía ya hace bastante además con el casco la gente no la reconocería por eso también le acomodaba pasear en moto, le gustaba sentir el viento contra su cuerpo y lo de ocultar su identidad era claramente un simple pretexto para usar la moto.

Daba unas vueltas locas por el barrio de Odaiba y decidió ir a shibuya a recordar viejos tiempos cuando hacía fila, para los conciertos de "Teenagers Wolfs", hace 2 años que no veía a Yamato el chico que le robaba el sueño cuando ella tenía 15 años.

Se detuvo estaciono su moto en un lugar cercano, escucho una música en aquel lugar, pero esta vez no había fila ni admiradoras a sus alrededores.

En un momento dudo en entrar en eso siente la voz de alguien a sus espaldas.

-"_¿dígame a quien busca?-_pregunto de manera tranquila el dueño de esta voz.

Jun que aún permanecía con el casco en la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y cuando vio al dueño de la voz, quedo con la boca abierta, aun que no se notaba su expresión de asombro por que el casco ocultaba su rostro.

No tenía una escusa, menos al ver a quien le estaba hablando, era Yamato Ishida, el mismo chico de quien se estaba acordando hace poco segundos, tenía que inventar una escusa rápido si no quería que el se enterara de su verdadera identidad.

-"_Quería…este…paseaba por aquí, deje mi moto estacionada cerca pensé que había alguna fuente de sodas por aquí cerca pero veo que encontré el local equivocado"-_mintió con tal dificultad que Yamato dudo.

-"¿_Segura?"-_Pregunto el rubio.

-"_si claro"-_afirmo un poco mas tranquila la muchacha del casco.

-"¿_Sabes? se me hace incomodo hablarle a alguien que no muestra su rostro, ¿Por qué no te lo sacas?-_Dijo con un tono algo sospechoso.

-_"Lo siento pero me tengo que ir"-_Jun se disponía prácticamente a correr, pero lo hubiera logrado de no ser por que Yamato le tomo del brazo de manera brusca.

-_"Oye ¿que rayos te pasa?!-_Exigió saber aquella muchacha con un claro tono de enfado.

Yamato el tomo a la fuerza la metió al garaje, al que antes Jun quería entrar, entro y acto siguiente cerró las puertas del lugar, y sorpresivamente para Jun ellos 2 estaban solos en el lugar.

-_"Ya! ¿Que demonios se te ofrece?-_pregunto aún con más enfado la mujer.

-"_Quítate el casco"-_Ordeno Yamato con autoridad.

-_"¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo?"-_pregunto molesta.

-"_Por que yo lo digo y punto"-_agregó el rubio.

-"_Lo siento no lo Hare, ahora déjame salir"-_Ordeno ella.

-_"No hasta que te quites el casco"-_puso una condición el muchacho.

Jun no tenía alternativa y accedió, se saco el casco y miro de manera testaruda a Yamato quien estaba al frente en estado de shock.

-_¿satisfecho?-_pregunto con claro tono de sarcasmo.

Yamato no hablaba, solo la observaba aún con mucho asombro, la miro tanto que Jun se vio obligada a hablar.

_-"¿Qué tanto estas mirando?, a sí soy yo Jun Motomiya tu fan histérica y chillona, ve y huye rápido antes de que te alcance!"!-_Dijo Jun con tono sarcástico y arrogante.

Paso bastante rato en que Yamato la miraba y ella se quejaba de que el no decía nada y solo la miraba, hasta que por fin hablo.

-_"¿Cómo haz estado?, No te había visto hace mucho tiempo, digo no en persona"-_corrigió el al referirse a la aplastante fama de ella y su banda.

-_"Bien supongo"-_Respondió con desinterés Jun, mientras apoyaba sus dos manos tras su cabeza para relajarla.

-_"¿Y a ti que tal te ah ido?"-_pregunto por cuestión de costumbre.

-"_Bueno, no tan bien como tú en el aspecto de las bandas, el resto me ah ido, regular"-_dijo antes de lansar un suspiro, puesto que recordo su reciente ruptura con Sora.

-"_Ese suspiro me indica que estas mintiendo"-_dijo Jun mirándolo tranquilamente.

-"_De cierto modo tienes razón hay más cosas que han pasado pero que se me hace difícil de contar"-_dijo con resignación el chico de los ojos claros.

-"_Esta bien no voy a indagar en tu vida amorosa"-_dijo en tono de broma Jun sin saber que había dado en el clavo del asunto.

Yamato noto que ella solo bromeaba sin saber que estaba en lo correcto, pero sabía que algún día ella tendría que saber, o por lo menos que algún día ella se enteraría, aun que como estaban las cosas ahora el dudaba si a ella le interesara ese aspecto de su vida.

Afuera del garaje había una chica blanca de buen porte y cabello rosa que estaba al lado de la moto estacionada de Jun esta venía con una cámara fotográfica directo al ataque, había sospechado que la chica del casco era Jun y vio que se dirigía al garaje de ensayo de su antiguo amor, así que saco la conclusión solita.

Continuara.


	3. Emboscada

**Emboscada**

Yamato seguía en silencio, mirándola de tal manera, como si quisiera memorizar la figura de la que antes fue su fan histérica.

Jun por su lado ya estaba bastante incomoda con la situación, además tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y no es que Yamato tuviera responsabilidades en eso, es que el mal augurio para ella venía de afuera, sentía que alguien estaba expectante a la salida de ella, si es que ya no estaba espiando por algún orificio que delatara a la vista lo ocurrido al interior del local en donde ella se encontraba ahora.

Yamato pudo ver en sus ojos esa clase de paranoia que se apoderaba de Jun, del alguna manera supuso que con su fama ya no podía caminar tranquila en las calles, por que siempre se sentía perseguida, por un momento Yamato se puso en el lugar de ella.

-_"Revisa si hay alguien afuera"-_ Pidió Jun con claro tono de preocupación.

Yamato hizo caso, pero abrió la puerta con tal cautela que solo se pudo asomar un ojo de el, pudo observar a lo lejos al lado de la moto de Jun tras unos arbustos un punto rosado, algo parecido a cabello, y dedujo de inmediato que se trataba de Mimi.

_-"Si hay alguien afuera, y esta expectante a tu salida Jun!"-_ Dijo entre divertido y preocupado, algo que a Jun le molesto.

-_"Supongo que si me pongo el casco y salgo no me reconocerá"-_Dijo Jun con tono de fastidio mientras tomaba el casco con intención de colocárselo y salir del lugar, pero el muchacho de los ojos azules la detuvo en el acto.

-_"¿Qué demonios crees que haces, no vez que están esperando que yo salga, y si lo hago sin casco me reconocerán y de seguro inventaran un romance estúpido entre tu y yo y te Haras famoso por las causas equivocadas lo cual no me hace gracia"-_dijo con mucha molestia la dueña de ese cabello revuelto.

_-"A mí no me molesta, aun que preferiría hacerme famoso por mi música que por un romance contigo, además si esa persona esta allí expectante, es por que aún con ese casco en tu cabeza, te reconoció, o por lómenos deduce que eres tú"-_Dijo serio el joven rubio.

Jun se detuvo a pensar, realmente Yamato tenía mucha razón, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, miro al techo, estuvo a punto de llamar a su manager para que viniera a recogerla, pero ¿Cómo se llevaría su Moto?, no quería perderla, le encantaba y era como su bien más preciado no quería perderla, tenía que pensar primero en como deshacerse de la paparazzi y luego ver como dejar a salvo su moto.

Una idea comenzó a iluminar su cabeza, pero si preguntaba podría arriesgarse a no conseguir nada, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-_"Ishida san"-_ Llamo por el apellido al chico que la acompañaba.

-_"Dime __**Motomiya-san**__"-_Respondió dándole énfasis al pronunciar su apellido, por alguna extraña razón, le molesto que Jun le llamara por el apellido y no "Yamato-kun" como lo hacía en el pasado, la nostalgia lo invadió, pero no era tiempo para eso.

-_"¿Conoces a alguien confiable que sepa manejar una moto?"-_Pregunto entre tranquila aun que por dentro estaba todo lo contrario.

_-"Si, el hermano mayor de Jyou Kido, Shuu sabe manejar moto"-_Dijo con un tono de curiosidad el rubio.

-_"¿Shuu Kido?"-_Pregunto Jun un tanto incomoda, recordaba que en su juventud de niña anónima este chico también la había rechazado, pero no fue tan infantil como Yamato, ya que este solo le ponía mentiras estúpidas para que ella se fuera, en cambio Shuu fue maduro y le dijo de frente que no le gustaba, al recordar eso Jun rió por lo bajo, pero no era una risa que viniera de que algo le causara gracia, era una risa tristemente irónica.

-_"Si el, ¿de que te Ries?"-_Pregunto curioso Yamato.

-_"Obviadlo, llámalo, tengo una idea"-_Ordeno la chica ignorando la pregunta del chico, no iba a contestarle.

Yamato tomo su celular y se dispuso a llamar a Shuu Kido, quien no tardaría en llegar al lugar ya que sabía donde quedaba una vez allí adentro cuando el llegara Jun le daría las explicaciones necesarias.

_-"¿Qué hacemos por mientras?"-_Pregunto con tono de aburrimiento Ishida.

-_"Supongo que esperar, ¿No es algo obvio?".-_agrego Jun con un tono entre aburrido y sarcástico.

_-"¿Digo que hacemos mientras esperamos?"-_Respondió Yamato ignorando el sarcasmo de su acompañante.

-_"No se, propone tú algo, yo no ando con imaginación en este momento"_-dijo Jun en tono frío y aburrido.

Se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, Jun miraba hacia algún punto vacío de lo que se podría llamar habitación, tenía la mirada perdida, y estaba bastante aburrida, por lómenos eso apreciaba Yamato, toda clase de nostalgia en Jun se veía ausente, aun que en realidad estaba más presente que nunca, pero no era algo grato para ella, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, estaba recordando varias cosas y todo por haber venido a ese lugar a recordar –"_maldita sea"_-se auto maldijo mentalmente ya que no quería volver a fijarse en el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado y si ella lo estuviera mirando, se daría cuenta de que el la miraba con una expresión extraña.

Yamato no paraba de mirar a Jun, vaya que si había crecido, aun que siempre fue mayor que el, eso estaba claro, pero había cambiado tanto que costaba pensar que se trataba de su antigua histérica fan años anteriores, miro primero su perfil, su nariz respingada y delgada, su mirada perdida, su piel blanca, de esa que le daban ganas de tocar, miro también su figura encorvada abrazando sus piernas, observo el perfil de su dorso, -_"vaya si que le han crecido bastante"-_ pensó mentalmente para luego darse cuenta de que era un pervertido, pero lo que le extrañaba a el es que con Sora cuando eran novios jamás se le paso por la cabeza, pensar así de Sora, guardaba un poco de respeto era verdad, pero ni mentalmente le abría el apetito a tal perversión mental como lo que estaba experimentando ahora, y eso que Jun ni siquiera lo estaba provocando intencionalmente, ni tampoco llevaba una ropa tan provocativa como para hacerlo perder el control, ella tenía ropa con la intención de mantener anonimato, no quería llamar en lo absoluto la atención, pero Yamato ignoraba todas esas artimañas que usaba Jun para que nadie le mirara y realmente con el no le servían de mucho.

_-"¿Qué tanto estas mirando?"-_Jun había salido de su isla de pensamientos para interrumpir la otra isla de pensamientos en el cual estaba Yamato viviendo, claro que esta ultima era una isla afrodisíaca con cara de príncipe.

-_"Este…estaba pensando en lo linda que te habías puesto"-_Dijo Yamato con confianza, después de todo no era un chico del todo tímido para cortejar.

-_"¿Ah si?, que bueno…"- _respondió Jun con un notable tono de indiferencia.

Yamato se sintió incomodo ante la indiferencia de la pelirroja, pero esto no iba a impedir que el siguiera su curso, al "intentar reconquistarla", cuando pensó en eso dio un respiro seco, ¿realmente el quería reconquistarla?, pero ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando a su mente?, y como quien no quiere la cosa su corazón empezó a palpitar a un ritmo exagerado, que sentía que en cualquier momento se le salía por la boca, el corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que bombeaba sangre hasta sus mejillas de manera notoria y esto no paso desapercibido para los ojos de Jun.

-_"Estas rojo!, al parecer te dio algo de fiebre, déjame ver!-_Jun toco con su mano la frente de Yamato, y en ese entonces el reacciono y tomo con fuerza el brazo de Jun atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y así haciendo contacto muy cercano el uno del otro.

Sus respiraciones estaban tan cercanas que ambos sentían que se ahogaban en ellas, las mejillas de Jun tomaron un rostro carmesí, esto era deleite total para la vista de Yamato quien la miraba de cerca, llevaba su otra mano a la cintura de la chica para aprisionarla y acercarla más al el, y así su cuerpos estaban ya más pegados que antes.

Yamato quería que ese momento con ella nunca se acabara, así que iba a hacer lo que nunca imagino que quería realizar, acerco sus labios cada vez más a los de ella y cuando estaba a milímetros de terminar y seguir lo que había empezado alguien toco la puerta.

-_"Será mejor que veas quien es Yamato"-_ sugirió Jun llamándolo sorpresivamente por su nombre.

Yamato con pereza soltó a Jun, lo último que quería era que alguien los interrumpiera, y eso estaba ocurriendo ahora.

-"_Diga"-_ Pidió Yamato abriendo la puerta con cautela.

-_"Soy yo Shuu Kido"-_se presento el varón que estaba en la salida del lugar.

-_"Que bueno que llegaste"-_Mintió el rubio-"_Veraz Jun necesita de tu ayuda, ojala puedas ayudarla"-_siguió Yamato, ignorando la expresión de angustia y nostalgia que se dibujaba en el mayor de los hermanos Kido, este al oír el nombre de la chica, sintió angustia, de un recuerdo triste.

_-"Hola Shuu"-_Saludo gentil y de tono natural Jun Motomiya.

-_"Hola Jun ¿Cómo ah ido todo?"-_pregunto por costumbre y aturdido Shuu Kido.

-_"Muy bien, pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda"-_pidió desesperada Jun.

-"_Dime"-_

Jun le paso unas llaves y un casco al chico, aparte de su chaqueta de cuero, que le quedaba un tanto angosta al director de cine.

_-"Quiero que salgas con el casco puesto, vayas a la moto negra que estaba estacionada a la esquina, la prendas y lleves esa moto a la casa de Daisuke, mi hermano, después yo iré por las llaves la chaqueta, el casco y la moto"-_Pidió desesperada la muchacha.

El hombre asintió siguió las instrucciones ante la expectación de Yamato y Jun quienes miraban desde un orificillo desde la puerta del garaje, mientras observaban que Mimi se retiraba del lugar.

_-"Ah faltado muy poco!!"-_ suspiro la chica mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-_"¿Qué Haras ahora?"-_pregunto Yamato.

-_"Irme a algún Hotel, por aquí cerca supongo"-_dijo Jun despreocupada.

_-"Jun se acaban de llevar tu casco, tu moto, tu chaqueta para Odaiba, osea tu ex departamento, y tu estas huyendo de los paparazzi, no creo que triunfes al ocultar tu identidad, tomando tren a Odaiba, son ya las 10 de la noche, sin chaqueta agarraras un resfriado"-_sentenció Yamato y para colmo tenía razón.

_-"Si llamas a tu manager para que venga a buscarte de seguro algún paparazzi, vendrá e inventara algo, si lo llamas que sea mejor para avisarle que no llegaras a tu apartamento esta noche"-_termino por decir Yamato.

_-"¿Quieres que me quede acá?"-_Pregunto sin pelos en la lengua Jun Motomiya, pero con un aire serio.

-_"Creo que es lo mejor"-_Dijo Yamato.

En ese momento Jun se puso cabizbaja y se sentó en un rincón.

-_"Y yo supongo que tú te iras a tu departamento a dormir en una cama cómoda por lómenos es más cómodo que este lugar ¿verdad?-_ insinuó con tono triste, lo que sorprendió a Yamato.

_-"No tengo la necesidad de llamar a mi padre para avisarle que no pasare la noche en mi departamento, puedo quedarme aquí perfectamente para hacerte compañía"-_Dijo Yamato de manera directa, sabía que Jun en el fondo intentaba pedirle que no la dejara sola.

Busco entre los instrumentos guardados una frazada, apago las luces se acurruco al lado de Jun, poso su brazo tras su espalda y su mano tocaba su hombro, Jun en tanto se sonrojo, el pero con la luz apagada el no lo noto, pero no era impedimento para que el de nuevo se aventurara a terminar lo que Shuu Kido había interrumpido, el beso, en ese instante Jun lo noto y aparto sus labios, para evitarlo.

_-"Lo siento, pero no puedo"-_Dijo la chica.

-_"Esta bien"-_dijo con resignación y un suspiro Yamato mientras seguía acurrucado a Jun.

Mientras ellos dormían el mundo daba tantas vueltas a sus afueras, Shuu Kido ya había llegado a Odaiba, le entrego las pertenencias de Jun a la familia Motomiya, se alejo lo suficiente como para que nadie del departamento escuchara o lo viera.

Tomo su celular, marco un número, y espero a que le contestaran.

-_"¿Bueno?"-_Le contestaron por el móvil.

-_"Ya tengo el video, escondí la pequeña cámara en el cuello de mi camisa, ni uno de los 2 se dio cuenta"-_dijo en un tono que solo la persona del otro lado del móvil podría escuchar.

-_"Esto no le gustara para nada a Sora, pero hay que mostrarle, que no debería sufrir por un hombre como Yamato"-_dijo aquella persona.

-"_Pero Mimi no exageres Yamato, ya termino con ella hace bastante, supongo con que mande la cinta a los medios de manera anónima por algún dinero Serra suficiente"-_dijo Shuu casi alterado.

-_"Encárgate de que sea mañana de cuando esto salga al aire ¿te queda claro?"-_Advirtió la dueña de la cabellera rosada.

-_"Lo haré"-_respondió Shuu y se dispuso a cortar el celular.

Lo que Shuu ignoraba era que alguien lo había escuchado todo, aún con el intento sobrehumano que hizo Shuu para no ser escuchado, a alguien no le gusto nada lo que el hermano de Shuu planeaba, tomo su D-3, comenzó a escribir.

""_**Daisuke, llama a tu hermana y dile que no se fíe de Shuu ido, este esta planeando algo con Mimi y no me gusta nada como va la cosa**_

_**Atentamente Ken"**_

Continuara.


	4. Chantaje

**Chantaje**

**En el capitulo anterior de este fanfic:**

_-"¿Quieres que me quede acá?"-_Pregunto sin pelos en la lengua Jun Motomiya, pero con un aire serio.

-_"Creo que es lo mejor"-_Dijo Yamato.

En ese momento Jun se puso cabizbaja y se sentó en un rincón.

-_"Y yo supongo que tú te iras a tu departamento a dormir en una cama cómoda por lómenos es más cómodo que este lugar ¿verdad?-_ insinuó con tono triste, lo que sorprendió a Yamato.

_-"No tengo la necesidad de llamar a mi padre para avisarle que no pasare la noche en mi departamento, puedo quedarme aquí perfectamente para hacerte compañía"-_Dijo Yamato de manera directa, sabía que Jun en el fondo intentaba pedirle que no la dejara sola.

Busco entre los instrumentos guardados una frazada, apago las luces se acurruco al lado de Jun, poso su brazo tras su espalda y su mano tocaba su hombro, Jun en tanto se sonrojo, el pero con la luz apagada el no lo noto, pero no era impedimento para que el de nuevo se aventurara a terminar lo que Shuu Kido había interrumpido, el beso, en ese instante Jun lo noto y aparto sus labios, para evitarlo.

_-"Lo siento, pero no puedo"-_Dijo la chica.

-_"Esta bien"-_dijo con resignación y un suspiro Yamato mientras seguía acurrucado a Jun.

Mientras ellos dormían el mundo daba tantas vueltas a sus afueras, Shuu Kido ya había llegado a Odaiba, le entrego las pertenencias de Jun a la familia Motomiya, se alejo lo suficiente como para que nadie del departamento escuchara o lo viera.

Tomo su celular, marco un número, y espero a que le contestaran.

-_"¿Bueno?"-_Le contestaron por el móvil.

-_"Ya tengo el video, escondí la pequeña cámara en el cuello de mi camisa, ni uno de los 2 se dio cuenta"-_dijo en un tono que solo la persona del otro lado del móvil podría escuchar.

-_"Esto no le gustara para nada a Sora, pero hay que mostrarle, que no debería sufrir por un hombre como Yamato"-_dijo aquella persona.

-"_Pero Mimi no exageres Yamato, ya termino con ella hace bastante, supongo con que mande la cinta a los medios de manera anónima por algún dinero Serra suficiente"-_dijo Shuu casi alterado.

-_"Encárgate de que sea mañana de cuando esto salga al aire ¿te queda claro?"-_Advirtió la dueña de la cabellera rosada.

-_"Lo haré"-_respondió Shuu y se dispuso a cortar el celular.

Lo que Shuu ignoraba era que alguien lo había escuchado todo, aún con el intento sobrehumano que hizo Shuu para no ser escuchado, a alguien no le gusto nada lo que el hermano de Shuu planeaba, tomo su D-3, comenzó a escribir.

""_**Daisuke, llama a tu hermana y dile que no se fíe de Shuu ido, este esta planeando algo con Mimi y no me gusta nada como va la cosa**_

_**Atentamente Ken"**_

La noche transcurría tranquila, mientras que Daisuke Motomiya y Ken Ichijouji pedían permiso a sus padres para no llegar a sus respectivos domicilios, ambos quedaron de juntarse en Shibuya, era una hora peligrosa, pero ese barrio tenía la fama de nunca dormir, por lo que en los alrededores de la torre 109, habían muchas personas, aprovechando alguna que otra oferta nocturna, las discos del lugar estaban a rebosar de ko-gals y visual kei fans.

En unas de las cafeterías cercanas Un chico de cabello negro azulado estaba sentado tomando un café, y frente a el en la misma mesa estaba un chico moreno con unos googles en su cabeza.

-_"Hace un rato, escuche a Shuu Kido hablar con Mimi, por telefono, no se muy bien lo que dijo Mimi, pero se que Shuu Kido grabo a tu hermana junto con Yamato, sin que ellos lo supieran"-_Dijo el portador del emblema de la bondad.

-_"Voy a llamar a mi hermana ahora mismo"-_ Dijo Daisuke mientras tomaba el celular.

En el local cerrado en donde se encontraban Yamato y Jun durmiendo, el celular de Jun comenzó a sonar , con un timbre tan fuerte que despertó a ambos de su letargo.

-_"¿S?...¿diga?"-_ pregunto Jun con pereza después de coger su móvil y contestarlo.

-_"Soy yo Daisuke, hermana, Shuu Kido te grabo ayer con Yamato, lo escucharon hablar con Mimi por telefono, tenían un acuerdo"-_Afirmo el moreno con desesperación.

-_"Ese maldito…Rayos!!!"-_ Se quejo con furia la chica de cabello cerezo caoba.

-_"¿Qué pasó Jun?... ¿Por que gritas?-_ Cuestiono en un trance somnoliento el ex portador del emblema de la amistad.

Jun Ignoro al rubio, tenía que saber más detalles, así que siguió preguntando a su hermano sobre el asunto, mientras lo hacía Yamato escuchaba con atención y pudo enterarse de lo sucedido.

Cuando Jun corto la llamada de su móvil, se puso su chaqueta dispuesta a salir a la intemperie nocturna de Shibuya, sin pensarlo, sin recordar que en Shibuya las calles a esas horas de la noche son muy concurridas por transeúntes y muchos de ellos son Visual Kei fans o fanáticos del Rock japonés y por supuesto que a sus ojos no pasaría desapercibida la chica, y sería acosada por una avalancha de estos jóvenes, con el claro objetivo de pedirle un autógrafo, y como la chica no pensaba en eso, por que estaba muy desesperada e impulsiva, Yamato la detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

-_"Jun, mantén la calma, si sales por esa puerta, con lo concurridas que son las calles de aquí a esta hora, créeme que no pasaras desapercibida"-_ Advirtió el chico de los ojos claros.

Jun se quedo en silencio se sentó sobre la frazada que anteriormente habían usado para acoplar el frío de la noche mientras dormitaban, y con una frustrante resignación dijo.

-_"Tienes razón"-_tomo una larga pausa-_"¿Tienes alguna otra idea?"-_ Pregunto en tono ya cansado.

Yamato se quedo pensativo, tomo el celular.

_-"Voy a llamar a mi padre para que nos saque de aquí"-_ advirtió el rubio.

A esta hora ya no se podría hacer más, con todo lo que había pasado ya no se podría confiar en nadie más.

Yamato llamo a su padre quien en un momento vendría, a buscarlos en su camioneta, si, esa misma en la que se fueron de campamento 2 años atrás.

Mientras esperaban, Jun estaba penando en como iba a enfrentar a la prensa farandulera después, que les diría a todos cuando esos videos fueran vistos, por que como iban las cosas era evidente que Shuu Kido, o Mimi llevarían esa grabación de la cual no se percato, a alguna casa televisiva del sector y en Odaiba …era cercana la TV Fuji.. Un momento!, TV Fuji, de repente como si no conociera la cosa a Jun se le prendió una idea de aquellas.

_-"YAMATO!!!"-_Casi grito la chica de la nada y repentinamente que el pobre joven se asusto.

-_"AYY Dios!! Que susto me diste ¿Qué pasa?"-_ Interrogo alterado Yamato.

-_"Tengo una idea, dile a tu papá cuando llegue que nos lleve a TV Fuji inmediatamente"-_ pidió histérica la chica.

-_"Esta bien"-_ Dijo Yamato captando que Jun tenía una idea sobre todo esto.

El padre de Yamato no tardo en llegar, Hiroaki Ishida, estaciono el vehiculo lo más cerca del local para que en el transcurso de el local a la camioneta se tratara lo más posible evitar que los transeúntes detectaran la presencia de Jun.

El hombre toco la puerta, diciendo-_"Soy yo Yamato, tu padre"-_a lo que Yamato respondió acercándose a la puerta, y abriéndola.

El padre de Yamato había llevado una chaqueta vieja de Yamato, esta tenía un gorro, lo que haría más fácil camuflar la identidad de la chica en un lugar concurrido a esas altas horas de la noche.

-_"Ponte esto niña"-_Ordeno el hombre a lo que la muchacha sin chistar ni dudar acepto dando las gracias.

Se subieron a la camioneta y le pidieron al Sr. Ishida que los llevara lo más rápido posible al canal Fuji de Odaiba.

En el transcurso del viaje Jun llamo a Daisuke, para que se dirigiera con Ken al mismo lugar que ellos, tal vez necesitaría ayuda, y tal vez ellos llegarían antes también.

Y por fin llegaron, encontrándose 3 personas en el lugar 2 niños y un adulto, los niños eran Ken Ichijouji y Daisuke Motomiya y el adulto claramente era Shuu Kido.

-_"Sabía que vendrías aquí"-_ Dijo entre gritos llegando al lugar Jun Motomiya causando el estremecimiento de el mayor de los hermanos Kido.

-_"No te voy a permitir que lleves esa grabación a publicarse"-_Advirtió desafiante la chica de chaqueta.

-_"Me sorprende que estés aquí, pensé que confiarías ciegamente en mí, pero veo que no fue así."-_ Dijo en tono sarcástico Shuu.

-_"¿Dónde esta la grabación?"-_ sin rodeos interrogo desafiante Jun.

-_"Aún la tengo en mis manos, por que al ver que has venido se me acaba de ocurrir una idea fantástica"-_ Admitió Shuu con una alegría.

-_"Veras, pensaba ganar dinero, y fama a través de esta captura polémica, ya sabes no soy un famoso cineasta, a pesar de lo bueno que soy, mis películas no son reconocidas, y realmente necesito hacer esto por que o si no me iré a la quiebra y mi padre me dirá que debería haber sido un medico en vez de dedicarme al cine._

_Y bueno sabrás que tenía un plan B si me descubrías, te propongo un trato, déjame ser el director de tu próximo video clip y filmar una película con tigo de protagonista, tu ya tienes la fama, de seguro esa película venderá millones y seré reconocido como un gran director de cine, a cambio de eso no mostrare a la prensa esta grabación, y podrás estar tranquila."_

Ante esto a Jun no le quedaba más que aceptar, aun que en el fondo quería prácticamente estrangular al mayor de los hermanos Kido, este tipo aparentaba ser confiable, pero era una rata, en ese momento Jun se arrepintió mucho de creer en un pasado cercano que Shuu sería una mejor persona que Yamato, se daba cuenta que las cosas eran al revés.

-_"Esta Bien…acepto tu propuesta"-_ Dijo con resignación y rabia la chica de cabellos alborotados.

-_"¡Que bien!, después de todo sabes cuando ya no tienes alternativa"-_ Dijo en tono arrogante el cineasta.

Si había un momento en que Jun sintiera las ganas de matar a alguien era precisamente este.

Shuu se quedo mirando muy divertido a Jun y a Yamato.

_-"Ah por cierto Yamato, también quiero dirigir, tu primer video clips que también seas protagonista de mi nueva película"-_ dijo Shuu.

-_"No gracias, no después de esto, sería como… colgarme de tu fama después de que tu te colgaste de la fama de Jun"-_ dijo en tono secante Yamato, causando el claro asombro de los presentes sobretodo Jun.

-_"Si no aceptas, mostrare el video de todas formas"-_ chantajeo nuevamente el hermano de Jyou.

Yamato no lo podía creer, y no sabía que hacer en un momento como este si bien la fama fácil era tentadora su orgullo no le permitía ganársela así, iba en contra de sus principios de músico que el mismo se había planteado, pero había un pequeño detalle, Shuu kido por medio del chantaje lo estaba obligando a querer aceptarlo.

Jun Motomiya se dio cuenta en el estado de Yamato, así que se acerco al oído de este con cautela.

_-"Acepta, no tenemos otra alternativa"-_ ordeno Jun.

Yamato obedeció y acepto, pero por dentro estaba podrido.

-_"Muy bien!, sabía que no me decepcionarían, empezaremos a trabajar a partir de mañana en ambos videos clips, así que Ishida llama a los compañeros de tu banda para darles las buenas noticias, los quiero mañana a las 6 :30 a.m. en la estación de Odaiba"-_ Ordeno el victorioso Shuu.

Shuu se retiraba del lugar Ken Ichijouji lo siguió sigilosamente.

Shuu se aseguró sin percatarse de la presencia del ex emperador de los digimons.

Tomo el celular y marco un número.

-_"Alo Mimi, cambio de planes, no mostrare el video en la prensa, sin embargo, tu eres libre de mostrarle la copia que te mande a Sora Takenouchi"-_ dijo Shuu

-_"Esta bien, entiendo, pero ¿Por qué no llevaste el video a la TV Fuji como planeabas?"-_Cuestiono intrigada, la ex portadora del emblema de la pureza al otro lado de la línea.

-_"Lo siento pero es algo que no te puedo decir"-_ Dijo Shuu Kido cortando la llamada.

-_"¿alo?..Shuu...Shuu!!!"-_ pedía respuestas con resultados inútiles la chica de cabello rosado.

Y resignada tomo un CD de su escritorio, lo ponía en su PC, copiaba el archivo, lo adjuntaba a un correo electrónico con destino al contacto de Sora Takenouchi.

_-"Es mejor que se entere que no pierde nada al terminar con Yamato, el realmente me ah decepcionado, pensé que la quería, pero veo que no fue así, nunca la quiso y se lo voy a hacer pagar"-_ Pensaba ensimismada mientras el dichoso correo era enviado.

Mientras tanto Ken mandaba un mensaje a Daisuke a trabes de su D3 con el claro objetivo de advertirle a Yamato quien en ese momento acompañaba a su amigo junto con su padre y Jun.

En ese momento, es sorprendido por alguien a sus espaldas.

_-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"-_ pregunto esa voz

Y Ken al darse vuelta con un susto de aquellos pronunció, lo que se le vino a la mente.

-_"Kido-san"-_

**Continuara.**


End file.
